Hamtale! The Explorers of the great beyond!
by Amina Tolbe
Summary: Remember Hamtaro? Well this is Hamtale!


Hamtale! The Explorers of the great beyond!

Sans- Owned by a creative family, this hamster lives a rather comfortable and lazy life in a well made wood cabin cage. Sans is a courageous Ham-Ham who's always ready to help out his friends and his owner. However, he is notorious for telling bad jokes, especially at the worst possible time (much to everyone's dismay, aside from Amina and Toriel) He is clueless about many things, as he claims to be but he knows more than the average hamster. Sans makes the most of his life as a Syrian hamster (golden hamster) and lives each day in happiness hoping to make more friends and have fun, in hopes things stay the same. He as a younger brother who he shares a cage with, and watches over him as he's much more active than Sans himself, if anyone were to harm him Sans would be the first to take charge.

Amina- Owned by a wealthy family, this hamster lives a comfortable and happy life in a castle like cage with an adoptive family. She is a somewhat unworldly hamster who loves her purple cloak, but she is not above getting dirty when she needs to help her friends, and has been known to be generous and helpful. She used to live in a place of great despair before moving to where she is now, but she feels attached to Undergound city and has even refused to go back to where she lived before. Her adoptive parents are Asgore and Toriel Dreemurr, and they have a son named Asriel and another adoptive hamster kid named Frisk. Amina has a developing crush on Sans (This is proven in a certain chapter when Sans gives her a sunflower seed and she blushes lightly), and her feelings for him are eventually reciprocated.

Papyrus- Owned by a creative family, this hamster lives a rather comfortable and hyper life in a well made wood cabin cage with his older brother Sans. Papyrus is a bit clumsy at times and has a love for pasta, especially spaghetti (of which he always carries a bowl in a cooler). He breaks down in tears when he loses the bowl of spaghetti he carries around. He was originally an easily frightened Ham-Ham, but he has become braver and more dependable in recent chapters. Papyrus has a small crush on Amina and Mettaton, which later on fully moves to Mettaton and his feelings are returned. He's rather egotistic in a good way usually shouting "The great hamster Papyrus is here!" When entering the clubhouse and claiming that he's a great cook when in reality he isn't (it later improves though.)

Gaster- A test hamster who was later let free by the only human he trusted in order to stay safe, he now lives in a big oak tree which is made later into a meeting place (clubhouse). The self-proclaimed leader of the Hamtale bunch, Gaster has a huge crush on Amina (which backfires a ton of times. Because she's clueless). If a hamster has a question he'd be the one to ask, he has a bit of a temper, but is very dependable, courageous, and nice, even shy at times (especially around Amina). Because he was a test rodent he has odd tendencies of small power burst, he is more familiar with nature and is more independent compared to the others due to his past. He has even developed a 6th sense that instinctively tells him what kind of weather is approaching. However, he cannot deal with the sea as he is prone to sea sickness.

The Dreemurrs (Asgore, Toriel, Asriel, and Frisk)- This family is raised up in a wealthy family who treats them like royalty by having a castle like cage. Asriel and Frisk both wear striped shirts (the colors are inverted) while Asgore wears a hooded robe and Toriel a scarf of sorts (and Amina wears the same as Asgore). Toriel is a rather nurturing hamster and always will be there to help, she knows how to bake a good Sunflowerscotch pie (Amina and Asriel's favorite) and many other things. She's a teacher of sorts (as in some chapters the Hamtale gang attends 'school' and she's the teacher) and gives good advice if someone needs it. Asgore is a tough branded hamster, and likes everyone to know that he is. But with his family he's a big ball of fluff, mostly with Amina because she's hard to get too, keeps a rather hard shell on. He's there to help his family and friends, he and Gaster fight sometimes about being the leader of the Hamtale group which bothers most of everyone considering Gaster is more lenient with them and Asgore likes to make sure things are in order. Frisk and Asriel act the same aside from Asriel being hyper and excitable, and Frisk being calm and studious.

Mettaton- Is a traveling field hamster who shows up randomly with his cousin Napstablook. He sings songs to cheer the Hamtale gang up though most of the songs he has make no sense. Mettaton would forget some names half the time because he hardly cares to do so, he would call them a name and when corrected he goes "Dear? You changed your name again?" He never goes anywhere without his hot pink guitar, and never lets anyone but his cousin touch it. He's a rather flamboyant hamster and never falls to have most girls crush on him and most guys faint especially with that hair flip of his.

Napstablook- Is a traveling field hamster who show's up randomly with his cousin Mettaton. He's a soft spoken hamter who wears a white blanket over his body because he's rather shy, he speaks in slight broken sentences and ends it with a sigh. He's happy don't worry just can't express it well, though put on his favorite song he'll lay flat on the floor and smile to it. He tries his best to keep his cousin in check but Mettaton was hard to control in the first place. He's rather attached to Frisk though soon becoming best friends and ham-pals (pen-pals) on Valentine's Day she got a mysterious gift from someone.

Hamster Kid- A mysterious hamster that Gaster found in his tree home (which would soon become the Clubhouse). It is unknown where he came from, able to get around just well without arms and often utters some helpful advice when the Hamtale gang is in need of it. He's spunky and always ready to help, he looks up to Undyne though because she's much more stronger than some of the Hamtale gang.

Alphys- Owned by the eldest son of a bookstore owner (though it seems that the bookstore owner's daughter is the one who cares for her). Alphys always carries a book with her, and is often turned to for information. She seems to know a lot about science and literature due to her love of reading, she's much more smaller than other hamsters in the gang and is the only one within the group who wears glasses, she has a huge crush on Undyne though it is never initiated until Frisk tells her about Undyne's feelings.

Undyne- Owned by a very athletic human. A rough and tumble hamster who carries a sharpened stick (her spear). Undyne's interest in all things active comes from her owner who is a gold medal winner for athleticism, she has a crush on Alphys though she never acts upon it being that she likes to keep her reputation of being the strongest hamster in the group. Undyne speaks in a gruff voice, but aside from that she is also shown to be very good friends with Hamster Kid, almost motherly feelings.

(Secondary characters like Dogamy and Dogaressa show in later chapters)


End file.
